


It's Not So Bad To Be Stuck On The Roof

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne find themselves stuck on the roof of the Elliott Bay Towers. But it turns out to be a wonderful thing (Episode: "The Bad Son")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	It's Not So Bad To Be Stuck On The Roof

(Niles' POV)

He'd never been happier to see anyone in his entire life, after sitting in the secluded stairwell, his only companion a horrible spider. So as soon as the night security guard opened the door, Niles raced up the stairs and opened the door, almost running into the waiting arms of his love. He held her close, vowing never to leave her again.

Unfortunately, the security guard had other ideas and when he was gone, the door slammed shut. Niles and Daphne realized they were locked out. To no avail Niles banged on the door, but his efforts were useless. And he turned to Daphne, ashamed that he had ruined their evening yet again.

"What should we do?"

She put her hands on her arms and moved them up and down. "I don't know. It's a bit chilly out here. And we can't very well stay out here all night."

A slow smile spread across Niles' face. "Or can we?"

"What are you saying?"

He looked up at the rare star filled sky. "It's a beautiful night and we're all alone."

Daphne grinned. "So we are. But it's so cold!"

He didn't hesitate to remove his jacket and laid it gently over her shoulders. "For you my love."

"Thank you, Niles But what are we supposed to do out here?"

He took her hand and led her to a secluded corner of the roof where they had a perfect view of the Space Needle. They sat down on the blanket that he laid out on the concrete floor and leaned against the wall. His arm went around her and he kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm."

Daphne sighed and put her head on his chest. "Oh Niles, I'm sorry you missed the meteor shower again. It was the most beautiful sight imaginable."

He looked into her eyes. "That's impossible."

Her smile disappeared and she looked almost angry. He knew right then and there he had to make amends. "What are you saying? You're calling me a liar? It was your bloody fault for going into the stairwell in the first place!"

Her comment wounded him of course, but he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "No, I would never call you a liar. But it is impossible that the meteor shower was the most beautiful sight imaginable. Because, my love, that title belongs to you."

At that moment, a meteor streaked across the sky. It was even more incredible than Daphne had described it. But neither one of them were really looking at it. For it was the perfect moment for a kiss… or more.

THE END


End file.
